


Brontophobie

by Ayoops



Series: Phobie [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brontophobia, Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Speed Skating, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Winter, monster hight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoops/pseuds/Ayoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brontophobie<br/>-Peur du tonnerre; La brontophobie s’accrut et devint plus anticipée: l’angoisse n’apparaissait plus seulement lors de l’éclatement du tonnerre, mais dès que le ciel s’obscurcissait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco et Jean sont un tout nouveau couple. Jean invite Marco à la patinoire, mais une tempête se prépare. Jean est l'un des meilleur patineur de vitesse de la région alors que son amour n'avait pas patiné depuis plusieurs années.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brontophobie

C'était un soir en milieu janvier, il neigeait à plein ciel. Celui-ci était sombre, mais la lumière qui reflétait sur la neige qui tapissant le sol depuis 1 mois déjà, faisait en sorte que tout était magique et clair. C'était un temps parfait pour aller à l'anneau de glace. Jean m'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour y aller. J'étais excité comme une puce, c'était la première fois que nous sortions en public depuis que nous étions ensemble. Je regarda l'heure pour m'assurer de ne pas être en retard. Il était 18:37. Notre rendez-vous est dans 23 minutes. Je pris mon sac et m'habilla en conséquence du temps plutôt frisquet, puis je sortis de la maison. Je n'avais que cinq minutes de marche à faire.

Je vis la bâtisse au loin et je courus pour entrer à l'intérieur plus rapidement. Arrivé mais essoufflé, j'entra dans le bâtiment pour enfiler mes patins. Jean n'était pas en vue, il devait être dehors. Je sortis alors sur la glace pour aller le retrouver. Comme je le pensais, il était en train de patiner comme un professionnel. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, étant donné que c'était le champion régionale dans l'épreuve du patin de vitesse. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'élança sur la glace du mieux que je le pus. Cinq années complètes sans faire patin, ça rouillait un petit peu. Jean me vit et me fit un magnifique sourire. En seulement deux temps trois mouvement, il était déjà derrière moi.

\- Hey salut petit ange, me dit-il en pesant les syllabes sur le mot petit.

\- Hey, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

\- Non...,bah en enfaite si, mais je voulais m'entraîner avec cette merde qui a ce qui paraît est des patins.

J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose quand je fus coupé par un doux baiser sur la joue et par deux solides bras qui viennent s'entourer à ma taille.

\- Jean, on est en public... Ça va-

\- Pas grave, me répondit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune argumentation.

Il prit ensuite ma main et commença à patiner tout en m'entraînant derrière lui.

\- Tu patines, ou je te traine?

\- Je patine, mais ralentis s'il te plaît, souriais-je.

La musique se diffusant à travers l'anneau de glace changea pour une musique calme et douce. Alors que je me laissais bercer par cette douce mélodie, je perdis soudainement l'équilibre. Je pouvais sentir le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse effroyable alors que quelque chose me rattrapa par le bras pour me coller contre une chaleur familière: le torse de Jean. Bien-sûr, il avait prédit ma chute, au contraire de mon esprit qui avait été absorbé par la douce musique déformée par les voix de quelques personnes au alentour. J'étais toujours abasourdi par la rapidité des événements, bien installé contre le confortable torse de mon petit-ami.

\- Tu devrais faire attention pour ne pas abîmé ce corps parfait, dit-il avec son petit ton moqueur qui apportait une couleur rougeâtre à mes joues.

Il me prit délicatement par le menton, relevant ma tête. Mes yeux s'encrèrent dans ses pupilles dorées, m'emprisonnant à travers les sentiments infinis qui s'y déversaient. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, je m'aperçut qu'il s'était penché et que ses douces lèvres rosées étaient à quelques millimètres des miennes. Je pris quelque secondes a prendre conscience de la proximité de nous avions en lieux publique, avant que une caresse effleure mes lèvres. Je ferma les yeux, savourant cet exquis signe de tendresse infinie. Il rompit le baiser et me regarda en souriant.

\- Tu rêvais d'un baiser sous la neige tellement cliché qu'il pourrait être dans un film à l'eau de rose ? Je suis content d'être celui t'ayant permit de réaliser ce rêve, dit il en rougissant.

Jean épousseta d'un geste affectueux l'amas de neige qui s'était accumulé sur le dessus de ma tête.

\- Il neige de plus en plus fort, nous serions mieux de rentrer chez moi bientôt.. Encore un ou deux tours sur l'anneau de glace? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

J'allais acquiescer alors que mon regard fut attiré comme un aimant vers une lumière violacée déchirant le ciel. Mon corps se tendit brusquement, paralysé par une panique étouffante. J'essaya de me préparer à entendre le tonnerre, mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de me calmer qu'il gronda férocement. La voix de Jean me proposant de rentrer me ramena à la réalité.

\- Un orage de la sorte en hiver est très rare, et c'est certainement dangereux. Nous devrions rentrer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? De plus, cela devait être proche, car le tonnerre a grondé seulement quelques secondes après l'éclaire.

Sans le savoir, Jean m'avais encore plus fait peur. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout, il ne connaissait pas ma phobie de se déchaînement naturel Je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aborder cette discussion. Mon corps était toujours aussi tendu, et il n'y avait pas un seul muscle que mon corps qui bougeait. Quand mon amoureux me tira doucement la main, alors que les vents augmentaient en force de secondes en secondes, me pressant de rentrer, aucun de mes muscles n'accepta de se déplacer.

La neige se transforma brusquement en grêle de même taille que des balles de golf, dû au changement de température glacial. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu disparaître qu'à ce moment-là. Jean me parlait et me faisait de grands gestes que je n'entendais pas et ne voyais pas pour, je crois, essayer de me réveiller de ma transe. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, les grêlons tombaient de toutes parts, m'enfermant dans d'anciens cauchemars. Je sentis mon frêle corps être soulevé, des bras forts réconfortants l'entourant et le supportant. Mon petit-ami réussit tant bien que mal à nous apporter à l'intérieur du bâtiment à travers l'orage, nous réchauffant et nous asseyant près du chauffage.

\- Marco..?

\- Oui ? Répondis-je, assez fébrile.

Je n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit car il fut brusquement coupé par un horrible bruit que je ne connaissait que trop bien. Les hommes s'occupant de la bâtisse nous demandèrent de rentrer chez nous, car le temps étais extrêmement dangereux. Jean enleva donc ses patins, s'occupant ensuite des miens. Il les mit dans l'un de nos deux sacs et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Et posa une main sur ma cuisse et la caressa doucement d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Tu veut que je te reconduise chez toi ? Me dit-t-il d'un ton doux.

Je me contentais de répondre avec un faible hochement de tête. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester seul, mais ma voix m'aurait trahit si je l'aurais utilisé. C'est pourquoi je m'étais contenté d'un geste positif. Il me prit par la main, et par je ne sais quelle force, je réussis à me relever de sur le banc. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture fut vraiment pénible. Le vent n'avait par l'air de vouloir se calmer, la grêle était plus forte encore que quelques minutes plus tôt et les éclairs apparaissaient dans un rythme effréné. Jean dû certainement me trouver faible, alors que j'étais lamentablement caché sous la protection de son bras. Arrivé à la voiture, ma tête tournait dans tous les sens et c'est à peine si je me rendais compte de ce qu'il se passait. Par je ne sais quelle miracle, mes doigts réussirent à accrocher la poignée et je pu entrer à l'intérieur. Toutes mes actions étaient au ralentis, mon cerveau empêchant toute pensée cohérente de s'infiltrer. Nous sommes rapidement arrivés à ma maison, mais lorsque ce fut le temps de rentrer chez moi, je me réveilla enfin. À la pensée de devoir me séparer de la présence rassurante de Jean, mon souffle s'accéléra et des larmes de peur s'accumulèrent au bord de mes yeux.

\- Jean... Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en prie, reste avec moi! Dis-je en le prenant par le bras.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler à ce moment-là. Mon copain me regardait, quelque peu abasourdi par mon empressement. Il hocha doucement la tête, prenant la mienne entre ses douces mains au passage. Lorsqu'il parla, je cru fondre à la tonalité si réconfortante de sa voix.

\- On va chez moi, je ne te laisserai jamais partir seul, pas quand tu es dans cet état, mon amour.

Tremblant, j'hocha la tête. Rester avec lui était tout ce que je désirais. Les perles salées coulaient toujours le long de mes joues, mais il prit son pouce et les essuya tendrement. Mon regard était encré sur son magnifique visage, qu'il rapprocha de moi pour doucement presser ses lèvres sur mon front. Après cette étreinte, je me sentis un petit peu mieux. Ce sentiment de détente ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps, les grêlons, les éclairs et le grondement du tonnerre me rappelant le déchaînement naturel se produisant à l'extérieur de la voiture. Il caressa doucement ma cuisse puis recommença à conduire. Il ouvrit la radio pour mettre une petite musique de fond.

\- Ceci est un message très import-

Il ferma la radio d'un coup sec.

\- Il vaut mieux pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, dit-il avec un sourire mignon qui cachait la gravité des événements.

Mes nerfs étaient à vif, et c'est à peine si je réussis à lui retourner un sourire crispé. Le trajet en voiture ne fut heureusement pas très long, trois ou quatre minutes tout au plus. Quand ce fut le temps de débarquer, même si nous étions stationnés en dessous d'un abri, mon corps tout entier fut prit de tremblements. Je ne voulais plus bouger, mais la force de Jean était contagieuse. Alors, quand il se retourna pour sortir en me faisant un sourire, je fit de même. C'était comme si il me contrôlait à distance. Quand il se releva, mon corps suivit le mouvement. Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et mon courage faillit durant un millième de seconde. Mon amour tendit la main afin d'attraper la mienne et me poussa gentiment vers la maison. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert la porte, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il la referma, tous les bruits de l'orage se firent moins forts.

\- Veux-tu venir écouter le nouveau film de Monster High : Boo York avec moi, petit ange? Me demanda-t-il.

\- O-oui, répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

Il savait que j'adorais les films de Monster High, tout comme je savais qu'il ne les appréciait pas tellement. Je lui était donc reconnaissant de m'avoir proposé d'écouter l'un de ces films pour fillette. Il le mit en marche et nous nous assîmes sur son canapé. La chaleur de son torse et mon intérêt envers le film me firent oublier durant un bon moment l'orage. Environ quarante minutes plus tard, j'eus une envie pressante d'aller au toilette. Malgré cela, je ne voulais pas déranger Jean, alors je me leva, lui disant que je revenais avec un petit sourire rassurant. Une fois dans le couloir, un coup de tonnerre si fit entendre et, en seulement quelques secondes, je fus de retour dans les bras de mon amoureux.

\- Marco? Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je.. Je dois aller au toilette. Mais.. Mais j'ai peur.. Pourrais-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plaît? Lui demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

Le rouge était plus que présent sur mes joues tandis qu'il sourirait amoureusement en me détaillant.

\- Vas-y, je vais t'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Comme ça, si il y a le moindre problème, je vais être près de toi.

J'acquiesça, soulagé. Nous nous levâmes en laissant le film en marche. J'entra dans la salle de bain, m'assurant que la porte était ouverte et que Jean était proche. Quand j'eus terminé, je me dirigea vers le lavabo. Une fois mes mains propres et sèches, mon regard se planta dans celui de mon reflet.

\- Hey Freckels , sa te derange si je vais a ma chambre mettre un pull ? J'ai froid, tu en veut un aussi ? 

-Oui, ta chambre c'est elle en face ? Dis-je un peu effrayé.

\- Oui, je me dépêches promis !! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

J'étais sur le point de quitter la salle de bain, mais celle-ci fut illuminé par une lumière pourpre immédiatement suivie d'un bruit d'explosion très fort qui me fit tourner la tête. Ensuite, ce fut le silence et la noirceur totale. Mon coeur rata plusieurs battements de suite et je lâcha un cris. Quand mon coeur décida enfin de recommencer à battre, il prit un rythme si rapide que j'étais certain qu'il lâcherait. Mon souffle suivait la cadence de mon coeur, mais mon corps était encore une fois paralysé.

\- Marco? Marco! Cria Jean d'une voix paniqué.

Je voulu lui répondre, mais je ne pouvais plus parler. Il arriva dans la salle de bain à la course et me prit dans ses bras. Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre et Jean resserra son étreinte autour de mon petit corps. Il se pencha un petit peu puis il me prit en mode princesse, puisque aucun des muscles de mon corps ne voulaient collaborer. Lentement, il nous dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre avec toute les précautions du monde. La faible lumière que son téléphone dégageait nous aida quelque peu. Il m'installa sous les couvertures de son lit et se coucha à mes côtés. Il se positionna de telle sorte que nous faisions une cuillère avec nos corps. Je pouvais sentir son souffle calme et chaud contre ma nuque. Ses bras m'entouraient et ses jambes étaient mélangées aux miennes, me donnant l'impression d'être intouchable. Cela prit environ dix minutes avant que l'orage ne se calme enfin. Il y avait encore certains coups, mais ils étaient rares et sonnaient moins fort.

\- Maintenant, repose-toi mon ange.

Je fis ce que Jean me souffla au creux de l'oreille et sombra doucement dans le sommeil.

{...}

Je fus brusquement réveillé par un bruit ressemblant à une explosion. Le tonnerre et l'éclair avaient encore frappés avec une force inimaginable. La force du bruit m'avait s'emblée plus puissante que celles d'il y a quelques heures. Les larmes commencèrent à coulé à flot sur mon visage. Je sentais arriver une autre crise de panique ainsi que de l'hyper ventilation . L'impact n'avait pas réveillé l'homme à mes côtés. Je ne devais pas le réveiller, il avait lui aussi besoin de dormir. Cela avait dû être épuisant de s'occuper d'un trouillard comme moi. Je ferma les yeux, essayant en vain d'oublier les grondements à extérieurs. Après quelques minutes, j'avais presque réussi à me calmer, mais un coup de tonnerre aussi puissant que celui m'ayant réveillé retentit. Je sursauta, me cognant à Jean au passage. Avec le grognement qu'il lâcha, je compris que je l'avais réveillé. Je le sentis bouger.

\- Marco? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Me demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie et légèrement frustré, certainement dû au fait que je l'ai réveillé.

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, moins fort cette fois-ci.

\- Ha.. Babe? Tu vas voir, tout va bien aller. Je vais rester ici, avec toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas, je te le promets. Tant que je suis avec toi, je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal.

Ses paroles réconfortantes me firent chaud au cœur et me rassurèrent. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer dans mes cheveux, les caressant.

\- Pourrais.. Pourrais-tu me chanter une berceuse, s'il te plaît? lui demandais-je, hésitant.

Il vînt déposer un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me sentais si bien et si mal à la fois.

\- Bien-sûr, petit coeur.

\- M-Merci Jean , baguait-je.

Il commença à chanter d'une voix magique :

I remember tears streaming down your face

Il se coucha sur le dos, me calant doucement contre son torse, puis il continua :

When I said, ;  
" I'll never let you go "

Ses bras serpentaient autour de ma taille et me collaient doucement à lui.

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, ;  
" Don't leave me here alone "

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Il me regarda amoureusement puis déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down

You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

Je ferma les yeux comme il me dit de faire.

You and I'll be safe and sound

Il reprit son souffle, puis continua la chanson :

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Un éclair foudroya le ciel.

Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Le tonnerre se fit entendre.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down

You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Il baissa le ton de sa voix , me calmant totalement.

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Tout ce que je sentis fut un baiser sur mon front avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de mon amour.

~ ᏑᎥᏁ ~


End file.
